


Me and Only Me

by GalaxyJediKota



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: imagine, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, two amazing Jedi right? Well what if you found out all of their deepest secrets in this alternative universe? Stay tuned for more...





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in my bed with the sheets to my neck. I am terribly tired but can't sleep. His image floods my head. I give up on sleep and go take another shower. A cold one at that. I looked down at my body and turned off the water. I tied a towel around my waist and combed my hair for the second time. I crawled into bed for the third time and let sleep over come me. 

My dreams felt as if they were real that night as I was with him. His body close to mine. My arousal woke me up and I was alone, Without Anakin. 

As morning came I woke up still feeling tired. I walked into the kitchen with nothing but a tank top and boxers and grabbed myself some tea. Something wasn't right. Anakin wasn't at the door asking to come in. I shook the thought of him not wanting to see me away as my tea finished brewing. I drank my tea and nearly burnt my tongue. I decided to add some ice. When I heard the knock on my door I jumped from my seat and ran to the door and opened it as I face planted into Anakin's chest. I forgot he was taller than me... Anakin looked shocked. "You wanted to see me?"   
I shook my head, "no, no I mean.. Yes I did but not for the reason you think!"   
"I'm not in trouble?" Anakin's voice cracked.   
"You should as if your about to cry, please come in and talk to me." I close the door behind Anakin and sit on the couch next to him.  
"I'm so confused master I just don't know I... I FEEL." Anakin began   
"You feel what?" I pushed.  
"I feel sick. But I'm not!" He shook his head confused. I pushed Anakin down on my couch and walked into the kitchen. When I came back I had a cup of tea and a little cake for Anakin. He looked at me and touched my face. I jumped back fast and turned completely red. Anakin confused watched me run away.   
I tried to calm myself by breathing in and out slowly, eventually it worked. 

I walked back out to a concerned Anakin looking at me.   
"What's wrong master?" Anakin frowned.  
"Uhh you know.." I began searching for an excuse. Anakin stared at me waiting. "I uhh forgot I had my robes out.. Yeah my robes were out I needed to put them in the bathroom." What a terrible excuse.  
"It looks like you need to put robes on.." Anakin observed.  
I blushed. "Pshhh it's not like we haven't seen each other like this before." That came out more awkward than I had intended.   
Anakin giggled "oh master you should just sit down and be quiet. You seem to be at a loss for words, and all color in your face that isn't red." He teased. I hated when he teased me. "Well..." I began trying to throw something back at him. "Well you seem to have too many words!"   
"Too many words? Well Obi-Wan Kenobi I suspect your not the argue -Er you once were if that's all you got."   
"For goodness sakes Anakin. Say where's your Padawan?"   
Anakin shrugged. "Asleep I suspect otherwise she'd be here with us." His Padawan was a nice girl, didn't deserve to be with two crazy men who are basically parts of one warrior- the ultimate warrior.   
"So Anakin..." I tried to start a conversation with him, I had no idea what there was to talk about. Anakin looked me in the eyes, his were a deep blue color and they showed so much.   
"Yes master? Is there a problem?"   
"Yes Padawan I believe YOU had a problem."   
Anakin laughed, "right right, I just feel sick inside, like.. I'm betraying myself and it's causing me to be sick. I know I'm not sick! But I feel it.. Maybe anxiety.." I slightly put my arm around Anakin.   
"Don't feel anxiety, don't worry about it. Everything..." I breathed heavily as he touched my face "w-will...." He let out all his emotions and let me knew everything he was thinking and how he was feeling. I gulped. "A-Anakin everything w-will be f-fine." I could barely get the words out of my mouth. His stare made me weak. Anakin nodded and let go of my face.   
"If you say so master," He sat on the opposite of the couch and took a sip of a tea I made him. He cringed and spit it out. "GROSS WHAT IS THIS??" I was taken aback.  
"I-it's tea.." Anakin's face was mixed with humor and disgust. I quickly force pulled it away from him and finished it. "it's not that bad, I would like a different flavor however."   
"Flavors don't make any difference. I'm getting a coffee!" Anakin stood up and walked over to the kitchen to brew a fresh cup of coffee. I always kept some in my room for when he came over. I heard a knock on the door and sensed Ahsoka was here. I quickly said "Anakin get the door I'm not decent!" And ran into my room. Not exactly the greatest thing to say but I wasn't going to scar my best friends Padawan with me still being in my boxers no matter how good in thought I looked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka comes in the picture and Obi-Wan keeps being awkward

Ahsoka came inside and Anakin started to have a casual conversation trying to explain I was sick and didn't want to get dressed. He didn't have to lie for me. I walked out with all my robes on and Ahsoka immediately asked "Master Kenobi are you okay?" I nodded nervously. "Of course, your master is over exaggerating." Anakin stuck his head out from the kitchen "(thank you so much)" I thought to him. He smiled and nodded. Ahsoka still staring at me I looked back. I glanced at my robes and made sure everything was still done correctly and I couldn't find a hair out of place.   
"Master Kenobi you look different, like more.. Red.. Do human change colors?"   
I laughed like it was a normal thing, well it was. Humans blushing changes the color of their skin, also being cold, sun burned and scared. I explained to her that humans are more complex and show their emotions through the color of their skin in their face. I told her I was blushing because I was mad. Not embarrassed.   
"Are you mad at me?" She asked wide-eyed. I shook my head.  
"No no I'm mad at myself don't worry." I lied.   
"(why are you lying?)" Anakin asked sweetly.  
"(I just, shut up.)" I closed my eyes and sat down finally. Anakin came over to me smiling wickedly with a face that read 'I know you have a secret'. "(Force Anakin just leave me alone.)"   
"(But master it's more fun annoying you, I'm kidding. I won't pry... too much.)"   
I sighed at that comment and watched as he sat down next to me. Then it hit me. I was acting like a kriff last night. I had never felt that way in my whole life, well only once when I had been 15, but that was hormones. Of course I'm staring. I close my eyes in hope of rest, but what comes is Anakin's force signature intertwining with mine. "(Anakin please,)" Anakin stopped, "(master please,)" he mocked me. I opened my eyes and got a face full of Anakin. How wonderful. "Anakin please stop bothering me I am so terribly tired. Why don't you tend to your Padawan?" Anakin frowned. He obviously didn't want to hear about Ahsoka or want to tend to her needs. There she sat watching the holonews casually looking up at us every now and then and giggling at her masters attempts to bug me. Why did Anakin have to be a master? Sometimes I wish he was still my Padawan, mostly because he lived with me, but he stays over so much he ought to just move back in. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka and went to train with her. I was alone. What could I do what could I do. Perhaps spend some time alone, maybe follow Anakin and watch him train with her, or go out alone to the café and get a coffee since Anakin stole all my tea and hid it from me. I decided to go to the café and walked in the cities of Coruscant observing everyone and thing around me. Many people were not fazed by me as seeing a Jedi walk around was pretty normal in the streets of Coruscant. I entered the cafe and got some heads turned to me but none stared longer then they should. Except one young Twi'lek girl. I sighed. Hopefully she won't talk to me. I ordered myself a tea and the waiter brought it to me at my seat. I sipped it then I saw the Twi'lek looking at me again. When I made eye contact she turned away and giggled. Just great she was crushing on me. Or so she thought. I stirred my tea carefully before I saw her purple skin in front of me and she sat across. I sighed. "Uhmm hello...." I awkwardly made eye contact and gave a half smile. She smiled. Her purple and gray skin glowed in the light. She was quite pretty, just not my taste. And of course I'm a Jedi. We don't fall in love, or so I thought.   
"Hello Master Jedi~" she winked. "What's your name?~"   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." I told her.   
"Nice name for a human like you.~ my name is Ari'en."   
"Nice name." I tried not to engage her. I wasn't in the mood to fight off a girl I only wanted a tea because my stupid Ex-Padawan had to hide it.   
"So what's a Jedi like you doing out here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, off protecting the Galaxy?~"   
"Sigh, I wanted tea. My room has turned into an anti tea room."   
"Well if you were in my room I'd give you all the tea you'd want~"   
"Not interested." I spoke loud and firm. She frowned.   
"Well Obi-Wan,-"   
"No. I am not interested leave me alone." For force sakes the girl would not quit.   
"Obi-"   
"I'm gay!"   
Wait... What? I'm gay? Did that just come out of my mouth? I must be dreaming.. Ari'en, with a sad expression, left immediately leaving nothing behind, not even a number. Well at least it got her to leave. But did I really just say that? Ugh. I put up my hood and finished my tea quickly. I'm so glad Anakin was not here to listen to my little outburst. He'd make fun of me for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay,   
> I chapter 3 written too, it's short but there's a lot that will go on in chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan have a serious talk with each other,

After that I walked around the streets still not believe what I just said. I mean I had figured I wasn't straight but why would I say that? It's almost as if I didn't have control over what I said. Or maybe I just hate women asking me around because I'm a Jedi. I laughed. I'm a gay Jedi. I found that SO hilarious. I'm going insane. And everyone looked at me like I was too. I made my way back to the Jedi temple to meditate and search the force for answers. I locked myself in my room glad Anakin wouldn't be home bothering me. I made myself relaxed into a deep meditation. Then out came the questions "Force why have you made me disobey my order? All I want to be is an obedient Jedi to the order and the Galaxy but I can't do that when I am in love. Why have these emotions come to me? I am not the person I want to be." No answer. Of course I was basically talking to an inanimate object. The force was just life energy, it wasn't some god who could manipulate my fate. Hours later I heard a knock on my room door, Anakin must be home. I knew it wouldn't be long until he busted down the door with his mechanical hand or lightsaber. I got off my bed and saw it was completely dark outside. Wow long meditation. I opened my door and saw Anakin with a worried face.   
"Master I didn't want to bother you but it was getting late and-"   
"My fault." I cut him off. "I was only meditating, you could have came and got me if you wished." Not like I got any answers, it was useless.   
"But I know you hate me bothering you and-"   
"Don't worry about it." I cut him off again and give him a smile. "I'm not mad at you." Anakin reflected my smile perfectly, oh how he looked beautiful in the moon beams. Wait... Did I just think that? For force sakes am I not only gay but have fallen for my Padawan! What has the republic come to! What has the force come to! What is it doing to me?! Maybe... No.   
"Anakin do you ever think sometimes your being called to change your destiny?"   
"My destiny is laid out in front of me. I can't change it. I'm the chosen one after all. I can't change that, or anything for that matter. I'm forced to do what I don't want to do."   
"Oh Anakin..." I said not know what words I should say. "Why didn't you tell me." I felt more hurt than shocked the chosen one didn't want to be chosen.   
"I thought you'd be mad, disappointed, I didn't want to disappoint you, I never wanted to." He looked at the ground. A gleam of light reflected off the single tear he shed as he felt the heart break within me that he didn't trust me enough to tell me his feelings about this. And this whole time I hung that title over him, the title he never wanted.   
"Anakin I would never EVER be disappointed in you. You are my best friend. I care deeply about you. I'm just so upset you never told me."   
Anakin looked at me, "I need to tell you some things, that might change my destiny..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Chapter four definitely makes up for it! I think I'm actually going to have to end it soon! There's just so much and if I add what I want to add it could be a whole chapter on its own, so look out for four and five soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow a new chapter already!? Anakin and Obi-Wan continue with their talk. Things get a little awkward.

"I'm telling you this because I care about you. And we are best friends and I can't keep anything from you, Obi-Wan."  
"Yes Anakin, what is it?" I pushed. A bit nervous about what he was going to tell me. I could sense great fear and nervousness in him, whatever it was, could get him kicked out of the order for good.  
"Master," he breathed in and out he sighed. "Master I had a relationship with senator Amidala, we broke it off before anything could become serious but... I still did it and I regret it. That's why I was upset the other day, master I just want your company and love and acceptance." Anakin began tearing up. I shifted closer to him and wiped his tears off his face.  
"If it makes you feel better, I will always be here for you, and I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I promise." Anakin looked at me his piercing blue eyes stared deep into mine, they were so hard to read yet so easy for me. Then something in the back of my mind stirred, 'you love him.' It said, 'you need to make a move, he's basically asking for it now.' I shook the thought out of my head and grabbed Anakin into my arms. He was biting his robes relieving stress or perhaps in nervousness. "Anakin, your going to ruin your robes if you do that."  
"I don't care." He murmured.  
"I'm sorry your relationship didn't work, you should never trust a politician to keep you happy."  
"Yeah," he growled. I pet his hair crossing into weird territory. He made a weird noise but accepted my love. I loved the way his hair felt, thick but soft. I'm pretty sure my face was completely red, I could feel the heat and the ticklish feeling in my cheeks. Anakin's breathing soon went steady and he fell asleep in my arms. I scooped him up in my arms, he looked so peaceful when he wasn't constantly looking angry. I tried to resist all my hormones telling me, 'just kiss him! You know you want to! Every part of your body is telling you to!' I placed him down in his bed and put my face close to his. Lightly I pressed my lips against his cheek. Oh how amazing it was. Anakin's face twitched but he went still again. His breathing was hypnotic. I got into my bed on the other side of the room from him and left the light on in the living room. I let the sound of Anakin breathing put me to sleep.  
\--------------------------------  
My eyes fluttered open as I saw Anakin's face in mine. They shot open as I was surprised to see him.  
"Sorry master, I wanted to know if you were up for some morning patrol around the city, or perhaps just a walk if you prefer that." I smiled and bucked him off me. "Let me shower and get dressed and we can go." I got up and turned around to see Anakin still sitting on my bed. "Excuse me, I still need to get undressed to shower." Anakin softly said, "I have to change too."  
"For force sakes Anakin," I sighed, "just don't look at me." Anakin nodded, turned around and began to take off his robes (we never got undressed from them). I began to take mine off as well glancing back every once in a while to Anakin, no surprise he was having trouble with his robes. I refrained from helping him as he was 21 he could deal with it himself now. I got the rest of my clothes off and walked into the bathroom being followed by Anakin's eyes, I didn't care. I turned on the water in the shower and stepped in. The warm water felt nice against my skin. I grabbed my bar of soap and cleansed myself. I shampooed my hair and got all the soap out. I turned off the water and dried myself off. I tied a towel around my waist and walked out into the living room seeing Anakin sitting on the couch with his boots on the table. He smiled at me in the weirdest way, but I shrugged it off. But I could feel something stir inside me, "(oh force not now...)" I thought closing my bedroom door behind me and locking it. "Kriff..." I muttered. "I..." No. I got control over myself and took my towel off to get my clothes on. Refusing to look at myself until necessary when I had to tie my robes. I made sure everything was perfect from top to bottom. Not a hair out of place. I smiled and walked into the living room where I lay eyes on Anakin. "Ready to leave?" I asked.  
"Sure." He answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah you thought this was gonna be a dirty chapter ;))) remember Obi-Wan is a master at self-control... Sometimes.
> 
> Also yes I think Anakin would chew on his robes. I chew on my shirts sometimes don't judge


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap goes down

We walked out of our room our steps matching and hands folded. Few Jedi turned their heads at us, the ones who did whispered "It's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the flesh!" "No way they are amazing!" "Great War heroes!" "What would we do without them! I bet they BOTH are the chosen one!"   
We continued to walk past not paying attention as we walked out the temple doors. Something was.. Off. Anakin was acting weird. "Anakin are you okay?"   
He huffed. "Of course master never better." He was lying. I assumed he just wanted to get out and walk with me alone.   
"Skyguy!" A young girls voice spoke up. Anakin froze.   
"Yes Ahsoka?" He didn't turn around to see her. "(Uh oh..)" I thought.   
"Well I couldn't help but notice you and Obi-Wan were going out! Can I go?" She smiled innocently.   
Anakin turned around slowly, "no. Obi-Wan and I only." Ahsoka frowned.   
"Come on! You won't even know I'm there!"   
Anakin stepped forward "LISTEN I SAID NO." I felt my heart skip a beat. I grabbed Anakin's arm and tugged him. Ahsoka looked so confused.  
"Anakin lets go." I told him. He folded his hands again and and walked in front of me. I looked back at Ahsoka and smiled, "sorry." I told her and chased after Anakin. "What was that about?" I asked him.   
"Master I wanted it to be only us, just us, not you me and Ahsoka." I didn't understand but I agreed. We walked down the streets and passed some sketchy ally ways. No one started trouble with us, perhaps because we were Jedi, or perhaps we were who we were, every knew who we were. We were famous. I looked over at Anakin to see how he was doing and his face was red.   
"Master..." He began.  
"Yes, Anakin?" Anakin grabbed my wrists, what was he going to do, he pulled me close to his face, was he about to do what I think he was? Mine and Anakin's lips met. I blushed so hard I'm sure he could feel it too. Anakin pulled away just as quick as he went in.   
"I'm sorry I had to I couldn't think straight and I..." He just lost all his words and focused on something behind me. I turned around and saw it was Ahsoka staring at us. I felt Anakin's anger coming off him it was nauseating.   
"Anakin relax..." I wasn't sure how I was supposed to talk to him. He turned to me a glare in his eyes and turned back at his Padawan.   
"I KRIFFING TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW US AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FOLLOW US! Do you NOT understand simple language??!!" He was angry, flames burned in his blue eyes turning yellow-ish. He turned around so quick and his mechanical fist shot straight through a brick wall. "OBI-WAN!" He screamed. I looked at his straight in the eyes being as open as possible so he wouldn't hurt anyone. There was so much pain and betrayal, he trusted Ahsoka not to follow us and she did anyways, will possibly tell the council and get us both expelled.   
"Shhhh." I tried to calm him down. It would take a lot more than that and I knew it.  
"I-I'm sorry I thought you were going on a secret mission! I was just curious and... I promise I won't tell anyone!" Ahsoka barely stuttered that out under her masters rage. Anakin regained himself.   
"You've broken my trust. I cannot trust you anymore." He growled. Anakin walked past Ahsoka shoving her to the ground and running off to force knows where. I went over to help Ahsoka up, "mind not your master. He is having some... mental problems."  
She rejected my hand and got up on her own. "Why do you think this is okay?"  
I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?" "  
Why would you do something that is totally against the order! You never even asked how I felt!" I glared at Ahsoka.  
"MY relationship is MY business. Why do I care about how you feel about something you can't control?"   
Ahsoka sighed. "It just feels like my parent just got divorced recently and now is jumping into a new relationship and I just don't know how to feel about it."   
I sort of understood. I shook my head. "This isn't something you shouldn't have even been involved in." I walked away and looked around for where Anakin would have went. I sensed his force presence and went towards it. I found him. He sat down behind a trash can with his hood over his head. I held my hand out in front of his face. He looked up at it and grabbed it. I dragged him up and looked him in the eyes.   
He grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Let's run away." He spoke as straight forward as ever.   
"What?" I asked   
"Let's run away! Only me and you! No order no Ahsoka no anything!" He pulled me in close.   
"A-Anakin I don't know! We can't just disappear! People need us..."   
"Pleeeeease." He begged.   
"Anakin how about we just go on a mission, just the two of us alone? Will that be okay?" He nodded at me. "Then it's settled my friend, I will request us a mission. Just the two of us, Anakin and Obi-Wan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cringy lord help me


End file.
